1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and device for information transmission between radio transceivers of the same network operating in frequency hopping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the field of high-frequency radioelectric transmission that spectral crowding depends on the transmission conditions and on the geographic areas over which the transmissions passes.
When the transmission conditions are bad, the receivers receive emissions from both nearby and distant transmitters, and the resulting juxtaposition of signals affects the intelligibility of the useful information received by the receiver.
This phenomenon is particularly troublesome when a network is operating in frequency evasion, where the frequency carrying the information changes several times a second, because these changes in frequency do not take spectral crowding into account. In this mode of operation each receiver, in addition to the useful signal, receives a parasite signal which creates varying degrees of confusion and can even cause loss of the useful information when the ratio between the amplitude of the parasitic and useful signals is high.